Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8
Kasha D’Averton Medium Human Rogue 2/Paladin 8 HP: 2d6+8d10+20 (99 hp) Init: +0 Spd: 20 ft. (4 squares), AC: 22 (+9 full-plate+1, +3 large steel shield+1), touch 10, flat-footed 22 Base Atk/Grap: +9/+10 Atk: Shadowbane +11 melee (1d8+1+2d6 vs evil, special crit 17-20) or MW Mty Composite Longbow +1 +10 ranged (1d8+1) Full Atk: Shadowbane +11/+6 melee (1d8+1+2d6 vs evil, special crit) or MW Mty Composit Longbow +1 +10/+5 ranged (1d8+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spells, Sneak Attack +1d6, Turn Undead 5/day as 2nd Cleric, Smite Evil 2/day Special Qualities: Evasion, Trapfinding, Aura of Good, Detect Evil at will, Lay on Hands 10 points, Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Special Mount Saves: Fort +9, Ref +7, Will +6 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 10, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 14 Skills: Bluff +9, Diplomacy +8, Gather Information +7, Hide +5*, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (Religion) +6, Move Silently +5*, Ride +6, Search +5, Sense Motive +8 (*includes -7 armor check penalty) Feats: Cleave, Improved Critical (Longsword), Improved Sunder, Persuasive, Power Attack Possessions: 3 Flasks of Holy Water, Silver Holy Symbol, Potion of Cure Light x4, Potion of Bear’s Endurance, Scroll of Magic Weapon x2, Scroll of Protection from Evil x2, Shadowbane, Full-Plate+1, Large Steel Shield+1, 10 arrows, 10 Cold Iron Arrows, 10 Silvered Arrows Alignment: Lawful good Spells: 1st - Bless Weapon, Silvered Weapon (BoED) 2nd - Resist Energy (10) Kasha's mount Ginger, Large Magical Beast (Augmented Heavy Warhorse) HP: 8d8+24 (66 hp) Init: +1 Spd: 60 ft. (12 squares) AC: 22 (–1 size, +1 Dex, +8 natural, +4 chain barding), touch 10, flat-footed 21 Base Atk/Grap: +3/+11 Atk: Hoof +7 melee (1d6+5) Full Atk: 2 hooves +7 melee (1d6+5) and bite +2 melee (1d4+2) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent, empathic link, improved evasion, share spells, share saving throws Saves: Fort +10, Ref +8, Will +5 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 13, Con 17, Int 7, Wis 13, Cha 6 Skills: Listen +7, Spot +6, Jump +9 Feats: Endurance, Run, Alertness Possessions: Chain Shirt Barding Alignment: Lawful Good History Kasha d’Averton is the daughter of the famous general Lord Sourn d’Averton who is the most successful general that the kingdom of Stavion has ever known. She is known throughout the kingdom both because of her famous father and because of her own measures of fame. At the age of 16 Kasha ran away from home, and remained missing for two years until she abruptly arrived at Solus Keep near Worthholm where her father resided as lord. She came adorned in shining plate mail armor and wielding a powerful longsword named Shadowbane. She had returned to her father as a Paladin of the Holy Order of the One. She was employed for the Church of the One for three years as a Lieutenant of Light, completing missions and quest that helped protect the faithful and smite the forces of the Adversary. In that time she became a constant champion of the people and the kingdom. Recently, however, with the beginning of Stavion’s war with the neighboring kingdom of Golnath, the members of Holy Order of the One have been called into military service as commanders of special missions units. Kasha was soon placed in command of several small units that are responsible for conducting search and destroy missions to weaken Golnath’s ability to wage war. Personality Although you have only met with her briefly when you were informed that she is going to be your commanding officer, you quickly felt at ease and very comfortable around this remarkable woman. Her voice is soothing and calming, yet holds an authoritative quality that commands the respect and attention of all who hear it. Shadowbane Holy, Heavenly Burst Cold Iron Longsword +1. *This weapons is constructed from cold iron and thus bypasses the corresponding damage reduction. *This weapon is good-aligned and thus bypasses the corresponding damage reduction. *It deals an extra 2d6 points of damage against all of evil alignment. *On a successful critical against an evil creature, this weapon discharges a radial burst that deals +3d6 points of damage to the target and blinds it for 1 round. A successful DC 14 Fort negates the blindness. Every time this weapon discharges a radiant burst, the wielder take 1d2s points of temporary Strength damage. category:CR 10 category:Book of Exalted Deeds category:Paladin category:Rogue category:Magical Beast category:Human category:Multiclass